Semper Fi (in english)
by Apollo16
Summary: After the derailment of the train ( Season 2 episode 07) Jeff goes through a hard time, and a friend will help him.


**Hello,**

**Sorry for the mistakes but English is not my first language. I hope you enjoy my story.**

**Good reading**

Clarke could not go home, not after that day, saw his wife today in the house was difficult even if he deny to those who ask. He knew he was partly responsible for the explosion of their marriage but she also had done things that were not always pretty. And then there was this rescue, the scene of the derailed train was chaotic , people wounded or dead , screaming, crying, and them who were doing their job focusing only on those they could save. And there was this military doctor, Westin, who had assisted at the risk of his own life, Clarke had held his hand when he delivering his last words, he would have wanted to do so much more to this man. Their shift had finished, he sat on the locker room bench, wondering what he was going to do, again through the door of his home did not seem an option, after a while he got up, he knew exactly what he was doing, he needed a drink first. Tonight he was not going to Molly, but in a bar that was run by a former Marine , there most customers were veterans, it was a place where we could talk about anything without being judged and to people who knew what it was war.

Passing the bar door he was not surprised to see only one or two clients at this hour there was rarely a lot of people.

-Hi Clarke. Said the barman.

Clarke asked him a beer, the bartender Tony gave it to him and motioned toward a table, Jay was there, Clarke knew him well, they had often discussed both including missions that they had made together. Clarke is definitely a long sit face to Jay, it was not too much mood to talk today, but he really needed.

-Hi. said Jay

Clarke gave him a nod in response.

-Bad Day ? Asked the detective, he knew enough Clarke to know that when he have this head that was not good.

-Challenging. Jeff replied, remaining elusive for now, Jay said nothing leaving the time to talk, he ordered something stronger, feeling that Jeff need it.

The silent minutes passed, Clarke had finished his beer leaving him time to gather his thoughts, he took a deep breath before speaking.

-You Heard the train that derailed this morning?

-Yes I Am.

-There was a military doctor in one of the cars he saved lots of passenger, while he was bleeding internally, he knew very well what happened to him but he continued as if nothing had happened, before to collapse. I know that the military doctors never leave behind no casualties but that he did it ... Jeff did not know how to finish the sentence.

-It was back bad memories.

-Yes. You remembered Mike, you made one or two missions with him.

-Of Course, it was military doctors.

-One Day on a mission, we are ambushed , there was a lot of hurt, he took a bullet in his vest, he continued to act as if everything was fine until he collapsed when he checking my injury, see this guys do the same thing it just reminded me that mission..

-But you are not responsible for their deaths. Jay reassured hoping that Jeff feels no guilt.

-I should have been more vigilant

-Clarke, You know very well that if we do not want to show something, we do not. These military doctors, they just wanted to do their job, saving lives, even if it was at the expense of their own, we would have done the same thing.

-I suppose you're right, but I 'd like to be as simple in my head.

-I Know.

Jay said nothing, and silence took place, he quietly drank their whiskey, Jeff continued to think Westin, he was on permission, he died on US soil is probably one of the things that made him more angry. He tried to remove it from his head, but it was difficult. Jay continued to watch his friend he knew would have some time before it is completely at peace with what happened.

-Thanks. Clarke said finally, recognizing listening and Jay advice though for the moment it was difficult to implement them.

-Semper Fi. Jay said he would always be there to help a friend, plus he knew that Clarke would do exactly the same thing for him.

They made clinquer their glasses, toast their motto was a more ancient custom that them and it was a way to remember that they always had someone to cover their back, whatever the type of problem.

**END**


End file.
